


There You Are

by Sweetlittlepeapod



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Insecure Magnus Bane, M/M, Shsummertimefest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7695049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetlittlepeapod/pseuds/Sweetlittlepeapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after Alec and Magnus' first sleepover :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	There You Are

Magnus smiled to himself lazily as he opened his eyes, sunlight pouring through his window. Warm and contented he thought back to the night before. Thoughts of how Alec had turned up unexpectedly, simply because he wanted to see Magnus and how hearing Alec stutter his way through those words whilst blushing furiously left the warlock with a tingling sensation in his stomach, much akin to butterflies.

They spent the evening sat together on his black leather couch with cocktails, telling one another stories. Alec talking mostly about his siblings, whilst Magnus told tale after tale about pirate ships and flying carpets, each one more extravagant than the last, leaving Alec wondering which were true and which he had fabricated just to earn a smile from the young Shadowhunter.

They talked late into the night, gradually inching closer and closer until Magnus was curled into Alec's side, his head resting on Alec's chest listening to his heartbeat and Alec's arm wrapped around the older man's shoulders gently. Magnus couldn't stop his lazy smile growing at the thought of how right it felt to be held in Alec's arms.

His sleep induced haze was lifted as he felt something shift slightly behind him and a weight settle around his waist. He froze for a second before remembering how the night before had ended.

_“I should go.” Alec yawned, making no attempt to move. Magnus shuffled out from under his arm and looked up at the younger man,_

_“You don't have to...” He trailed off, feeling oddly nervous and unsure. It had been a couple months since the almost-wedding and Alec and Magnus had been on many dates by now and spent most of their free time together. Long afternoons spent cuddling on the couch with take-out, Magnus introducing Alec to the wonders of television and movies, although that more often than not ended with them making out and ignoring the TV altogether, not that either of them were complaining. But they had never spent the night together; Magnus was trying to take things slowly as not to scare his Shadowhunter off._

_A blush rose on Alec's cheeks as he idly played with the rings on Magnus' fingers,_

_“I don't have any meetings tomorrow. I don't need to be at the institute tonight_...”

Magnus turned himself around gently in Alec's arms. He gazed fondly at the peaceful look on Alec's face, feeling his chest rise and fall slowly against him. Brushing a stray piece of hair away from the younger man's eyes Magnus couldn't help the rush of affection that took over him when Alec unconsciously nuzzled closer to his touch.

Alec's eyelids fluttered slowly, groaning gently he shuffled forwards, hiding his face in Magnus' chest. Magnus smiled to himself and kissed his boyfriend's hair softly, his smile growing as he realised this was the first time he referred to Alec as his boyfriend, Alexander was his _boyfriend_.

“Magnus?” A quiet mumble came from Alec, his voice rough with sleep. The confused and sleepy tone was adorable Magnus decided as he chuckled silently to himself,

“Yes dear?” Magnus pulled back slightly to look at his sleepy Shadowhunter,

“You hog the covers.” Alec looked up at Magnus with a lopsided grin, his hazel eyes shining in the morning light,

“I do not!” Magnus spluttered, a faint blush covering his cheeks, “I'm the High Warlock of Brooklyn, I do no such thing.” He said trying to put on his best High Warlock voice and failing miserably as Alec giggled, actually giggled, at him. Magnus huffed, closing his eyes and giving a little pout.

He was caught off guard as he felt the soft press of lips against his own, just a chaste kiss. Opening his eyes he saw Alec smiling shyly at him, he leaned forwards, pressing their foreheads together gently,

“You look beautiful like this.” Alec said, so softly that Magnus almost didn't hear him. Suddenly self-conscious, Magnus took a mental stock of how he must look. His hair, usually perfectly styled and adding a good few inches to his height, was probably flat and messy. He had taken his make up off before climbing into bed, under the cover of darkness Alec wouldn't have noticed, but now…

“Oh! I must look a mess! I'll be right back darling.” Magnus turned to get out of bed, hoping to make himself more presentable, when Alec took a hold of his wrist. “Alexander?” Magnus turned back towards the younger man,

Alec raised his hand and gently stroked Magnus' cheek, making Magnus close his eyes slowly,

“You look beautiful.” Alec said with a tone of finality, leaving no room for Magnus to argue. As confident as Alec had sounded, there was still a light flush covering his cheeks and chest, unused to being so forward with compliments. Magnus opened his eyes and gazed at Alec for a second, a small honest smile playing on his lips.

Alec's breath hitched, “Magnus, your eyes...”

In an instant Magnus snapped his eyes shut and recoiled from Alec's embrace. He cursed himself for being so wrapped up in Alec that he momentarily forgot his glamour. He had been caught so off guard by Alec's compliment, felt more than he had in years in just this one morning that he lost himself to the moment.

Magnus flung himself to the edge of the bed, sitting up with his back to Alec, head in his hands. He couldn't bring himself to look at the boy lying behind him, scared of what he'd find. He could not deal with another person he loved rejecting him over this, over his demon half.

Flashbacks of his past flooded his mind. The look of anguish on his mother's face as she stared into his yellow gleaming cat eyes for the last time. The revulsion he saw etched into his step father's eyes as he dragged him toward the river ignoring young Magnus' screams. The hatred he felt every time he saw his unglamoured self staring back in the mirror.

Tears were welling up behind his closed eyes, he could feel himself shaking.

“Magnus?” Came a small voice behind him. Flinching, he curled into himself more, his fingers tightening in his hair. _Why isn't he leaving? Why is he dragging this out?_ Magnus thought desperately to himself, he knew that now Alec had seen his demon mark, had the reminder that Magnus was nothing more than a monster, that he would leave. He felt his heart breaking in his chest, his breathing harsh and laboured.

Magnus didn't know how long he had been sat like this when he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him. A broken sob escaping as his body shook uncontrollably. Alec's arms tightened around him, pulling Magnus into his lap.

“Magnus, I'm here. It's okay. You're okay.” Alec murmured softly into the warlock's ear, kissing his head and rocking him gently. Magnus whimpered slightly as his cries slowed down, “That's it, just breathe baby. I'm right here.” As Magnus calmed down slowly, Alec began to untangle himself so he could turn Magnus to look at him,

“Please don't leave.” Magnus clung onto Alec suddenly, panic rising in his chest again. He didn't care how desperate or childish he sounded, he couldn't bear the thought of Alec leaving, of being alone again. He gripped onto Alec's arms tightly and pressed himself closer.

“Magnus...Mags, I'm not going anywhere. Please just look at me.” Alec explained as he gently moved Magnus to turn and face him. He sighed when he saw Magnus' eyes were still tightly closed, “Magnus, please.”

Magnus flinched as he felt Alec's hand on his cheek, “Magnus...” Alec sounded hurt, but continued to slowly wipe the tears from the other man's face.

“Mags will you please just look at me.” Alec sighed, his thumb gently brushing Magnus' cheekbone.

Magnus took a deep shaky breath, steeling himself for his lover's reaction. He put his own hand on top of Alec's and squeezed slightly as he slowly opened his eyes, looking up at the man in front of him nervously. Alec's breath hitched as it had before and Magnus quickly looked away, going to close his eyes again when Alec spoke,

“There you are.”

Magnus' heart stopped for a second, he looked back at Alec and saw no disgust, no hatred. Alec was smiling, a soft gentle smile, his thumb still brushing Magnus' cheekbone. His eyes widened as he saw Alec looking straight at him with a look of pure adoration and acceptance.

“You're beautiful Magnus.” Alec began, “You never have to hide yourself from me okay? I'm not going anywhere. I want to know you, _all_ of you. I think I...I mean, I'm falling for you Mags.” He whispered the last part as a blush slowly covered his cheeks. He looked into Magnus' shining cat eyes to see him staring straight back,

“Alexander...” Magnus gasped quietly. He had known from the first time he saw Alec that he would fall for the boy, and right now he was certain he was completely and utterly in love with him. Not that he would say anything, not yet anyway, it was much too soon. “You know I feel how you feel.” He whispered, mimicking the line he had used only a few months prior.

The smile that beamed from Alec's face was enough to let Magnus know everything was okay now. Everything was better than okay. Magnus felt a weight off of his shoulders as he leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to his shadowhunter's lips. Magnus pulled himself away to look up at Alec again with a small smirk playing on his lips.

“What?” Alec asked cautiously, raising one eyebrow,

“You called me baby.” Magnus smiled triumphantly as a deep blush covered his boyfriend's face,

“Shut up.” He muttered as he pulled Magnus back into his chest. Magnus chuckled to himself as Alec wrapped his arms around the warlock again. Magnus let his eyes fall shut and sighed deeply as he finally let the warmth and contentment he had felt earlier wash over him again.


End file.
